Matt's kissing lesson
by MailMihael
Summary: ONESHOT, gay sex inside, dont like dont read. our first fanfiction so please review and tell us what to improve on. WRITTEN BY MAIL AND MIHAEL!


**HI! This is our (this is a shared account) first ever fanfiction! Please leave reviews on what we could do to improve our work! **

**The plot has nothing to do with the kira case, rated M for sex. Matt and mello aren't together in the beginning!**

Matt sat in his shared apartment, lying across Mello's black leather sofa, a cigarette in his mouth and a Gameboy in his hand. A smile spread across his face as he completed yet another level of Mario. His smile quickly faded, as his roommate and best friend, unlocked the door.

"Hey Matty Boi!" Mello said, in that deep, sexy voice of his. Matt closed his eyes, which were hidden behind orange tinted goggles. Matt knew he had a crush on his best friend, no in fact, he knew he was IN LOVE with his best friend, ever since he met him at Whammy's when he was 12. The only problem was, Mello was as straight as a lamp post.

"Hi Mells, how was your date?" Matt asked, a wave of sadness washed over him, Why can't you be gay? He thought.

"It was good, but the sex was over too soon. Women just can't contain themselves long enough." Mello replied whilst grabbing a chocolate bar, wrapping his mouth around it, and biting a small piece off the corner.

"At least your into girls and can get into their beds, I'm gay and haven't even had a boyfriend!" Matt blushed, wishing he could take back what he just said.

"You've never had a boyfriend? Well, how do you know you're gay?" Mello replied, a shocked look on his face. Mello then realized why Matt got upset when he had a date, because Matt had never had one!

Matt blushed. "No, mello. I haven't, and no guy would ever want to date me. I'll be masturbating to Mario for the rest of my life." He giggled at the Mario joke, well, I am known for my dry sense of humor he thought.

"Haha very funny matty, do you really do that? And you didn't answer my first question! How do you know you're gay?" Mello asked. He was confused now, and upset that Matt hadn't told him any of this.

"Because I've never had a crush on a girl." Matt whispered quietly.

Mello gasped in shock. He couldn't believe it. And then he knew what to say.

"What about princess peach" He laughed trying to lighten the mood. "And anyway, have you had a crush on a guy then."

Matt whispered a reply "yes."

Mello got all excited when he heard that! Matt was in love! Aww how cute! He thought.

"WHO IS HE! WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD HIM! WHY DO I NOT KNOW THIS" he said.

Matt went bright red. Mello was his best friend, why shouldn't he tell him. As long as he didn't say that he was in love with him, it didn't matter.

"I haven't told him because I'm afraid that if we started dating, I wouldn't know how to kiss him." He sighed, and wiped the condensation off the front of his goggles. Mello seemed to be in shock, he hadn't said anything for a few minutes now, or so it seemed. Then, he replied

"Matty, you could've told me sooner, I can show you how to kiss, and I'm straight AND you best friend so we'd both know that it wouldn't mean anything! Besides, I feel sorry for you."

Matt let it sink in a moment and looked around their apartment before placing his head in his hands.

"But I don't know how to start it!" Matt says, in an unbelievably calm voice.

"Start what babeyy?" Mello growled, deliberately trying to sound seductive and sexy.

This sent shivers down Matt's spine. Mello, calling him babeyy, was just so cute. But matt knew he was just trying to set the scene.

"Don't tease me mello? Or are you trying to mock me instead." His cheeks turned bright red and he curled up in the corner of the sofa. Mello sat down in front of him

"I would never mock or tease you Matty," Mello replied and slipped the goggles off matts face. Matts eyes were the most unique he'd ever seen. They were bright, dark blue, and they glittered like the sea. "Jeevas matt! Your eyes are so beautiful, I could have an orgasm from looking at them!

Matt blushed the deepest shade of red there was, and he felt his pants getting unusually tight.

"Don't be stupid Mello, you're supposed to be teaching me how to kiss, not how to make someone horny."

Mello giggled like a school girl and placed a finger on Matts pink lips.

"Shhh do you want to learn or not? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this." Mello smirked. He had already noticed the bulge in Matt's jeans and for some reason he wanted to be the one to help matt get rid of it.

Mello started running his hand up matt's leg, and accidentally brushed it against his penis.

"Ohh mells...rub me again..WHAT! mello stop! maybe this kissing lesson isn't such a good idea" Matt moaned. He couldn't believe he had just asked mello to rub his penis. What was wrong with him!

Suddenly, Mello grabbed Matt, slammed him up against the wall, pinned his arms above his head and kissed up his neck.

"you like that?" Mello asked seductively, whilst running his hands up and down matts back. Matt could only moan and grunt a reply.

"Kiss me" he shivered. Mello grabbes matt's ass and pulled him closer. Bringing his lips down to his, he gently kissed matt. Matt was too shocked to reply at first, but then his lips found a rhythm and they moved against mello's in perfect harmony. Matt let out a moan, and mello's tounge found its way inside matts mouth. He tasted of smoke, just how mello imagined.

"this doesn't feel like a lesson." Matt said as he pulled away. Mello, still holding him close, bend down to his ear and whispered,"

do you want it to be?"

"no" matt replied quietly.

"neither do I" Mello whispered into his ear. "and, I think you've already got your degree in kissing, why not take it a step further"

"if we are going to, at least let us do it in the bedroom. I want to feel comfortable as you make love to me." Matt said, wondering where this newly found confidence had come from. "I want you to make me scream your name. I need you inside of me, pleasuring me until I come." Matt gasped.

Mello smiled, Matt wanted him. He was going to pleasure Matt tonight. He didn't want Matt doing all the work the first time he had sex. Mello would give Matt anything he wanted.

He picked Matt up and wrapped his legs around himself. Matt nussled into mello's chest, whilst mello carried him to his bedroom. Once inside, he placed Matt on the bed.

"your room's tidy mello." Matt stated. Mello didn't reply. Instead, he slowly removed his leather vest, Exposing his pale chest and his pink nipples. Straddling matt, he then took off his shirt too. Mello then bent down and took one of matts nipples in his mouth. He swirled his lips round it, gently nipping at it now and again. "aghh...Mells..oohhh yeah, please, more" matt said, pushing mello's head down into his chest, and bringing his own hand up to twirk his other nipple.

Mello saw that Matt was occupied and stopped sucking on his nipple, he brought his head up and grabbed matt's hand, placing it on matt's nipple so that he could continue to feel himself whilst mello took off both their boxers. Matt's erection sprang free, letting mello see that it was easily 9 inches long.

"Jeevas, you're huge! You dick Is so long and thick." Mello said, practically drooling over Matt. Matt moaned once more before letting go of his nipples and looking down at Mello's member.

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied, smirking at Mello.

Melly babeyy..I need you, please now. Matt said. Mello smirked and slowly slid down Matt's body, taking matt in his mouth. "Aghh mello, suck it mello! matt said, grabbing a handfull of blond hair and shoving it down on his dick.

Matt forced Mello to go deeper and deeper, getting a grip on his silky blond hair.

"yeah mells, right there, mmm, faster babey faster, harder, OHH ARGH..nhhh..FUCKKKK MELLO!" he yelled. He felt like he was going to explode, but Mello pulled his mouth off before he could reach his orgasm.

Matt groaned in frustration, and mello shoved his dick in Matts face. "SUCK" he commanded. Matt was excited to pleasure mello, and slowly, tickled the top of mello's

Matt, get on with it! mello growled, and started thrusting his penis into Matt's mouth. Matt sucked and licked, taking the whole on mello into his mouth and then squeesing his balls. "mmm matt, right there, mm babey carry on, yeah that it, suck my dick." mello said in a deep voice.

Mello knew he couldn't last much longer, so he pulled himself out of Matt's mouth.

"What was that for?" Matt said, wondering if he wasn't good enough.

"Baby, you pleasured me so much I almost came. And I don't want it to be over this soon." Mello said.

Mello crawled down matts body. He took a bottle of lube out of his cupboard and rubbed it up and down his shaft. Moaning at the contact. He them got on top of matt's naked body, grabs his left leg and puts it over his shoulder. He positioned himself at matt's entrance and looked at his scared face.

This may hurt a bit at first because you're a virgin, but don't worry babeyy, just remember that i dont meant to do it on purpose, mello told him. Matt took a deep breath and said "go on then" Mello bent down and took his nipple in his mouth. He bit it hard "oww" matt said, Mello knew that that would distract him so whilst he did this, he shoved his dick up matts anus. "Fuck!" matt yelled, tears rolling down his face, mello bent down and kissed them away, and started stroking his face

After matt had adjusted he started pumping his member in and out of matt, getting faster and rougher each time, until his dick went all the way in, his balls slapping against matt's ass.

"Matt are you okay?" he asked. Matt looked up at mello. "yeah, mmm mello, harder babey harder." Matt took his dick in his hand and rubbed his hand up and down it, slowly masturbating himself. "MMM MATTY YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT!" mello yelled. "OHH IM SO CLOSE" matt said as a sensation of pleasure spread through his body. "FUCK MELLS! YEAH BITCH! RIGHT THERE YES! YES! YES!" matt yelled. Mello knew he had hit mats sweet spot and carried on pumping himself in and out of matt. "Matty, cum for me." mello said. "YES MELLO, FUUUUKKKKK!" matt yelled, as he shot his cum all over mello. Hearing this mello cummed with him "YE! YES! MATT, SCREAM MY NAME! OHHH MATTY IM CUMMMMIIINNNGGG!" mello yelled, and his hot seed flowed into matt. Out of breath, mello pulled out of matt and lay next to him. "I love you matty babeyy." he said. "I love you too mells" matt sighed, and kissed him roughly on the lips


End file.
